callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Shot, One Kill
One Shot, One Kill is a campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot Lt. Price is in a hotel with Captain MacMillan waiting to snipe their target, Imran Zakhaev. Lt. Price takes the shot and takes out Zakhaev's arm, MacMillan says shock and blood loss will do the rest. The duo then have to rappel out the hotel as it is attacked by another helicopter. They then have to get to the extraction point, fighting through various enemies and attempt to lose them through the apartments. Another helicopter starts attacking but they shoot it down, however it crashes and nearly hits MacMillan. MacMillan is wounded, so Lt. Price has to carry him. The two wait for the chopper to collect them by a ferris wheel, fighting off the masses of enemies which are attempting to kill the two. After a while of waiting the chopper arrives and the two men fly away to safety. Walkthrough This is part two of the flashback mission. Remember before you fire take the wind into account as you do it - the flag will tell you how hard and in which direction the wind is blowing. Bullets are changed immensely by the wind, so if you don't shoot him just restart and try again. Your best bet, actually, is to shoot when the wind dies down as Captain MacMillian suggests. If you see the shot going too wide, try to correct the mistake and refire. After you take out Zakaev a helicopter will hover in front of you. Shoot the pilot with your sniper rifle (he's an easy shot) through the glass of his windshield. Firing like crazy is an option if you get frustrated, and does work on the lower difficulties. After killing the pilot (and thereby the helicopter), get off the sniper rifle and start following MacMillian. You need to get on the rope to rappel out of the hotel. From here, follow MacMillian until he reaches a road. All hell literally breaks lose here as waves of enemies enter the fight. Use your M21 right away and hopefully take most of them out before they get cover. If they get cover, either camp them with your sniper or run up to them with your pistol and shoot/melee them. But when MacMillian tells you to bolt, sprint like crazy, using your compass to guide you to the apartment. Follow MacMillian as he weaves his way through the apartment. Don't be frightened by the dog as you jump in and out of windows. Stop like MacMillian when you see the enemies outside. Switch to your claymores and head over to the end of the room. Here you'll find the door outside - plant the claymore and sprint back to MacMillian. After the claymore goes off, run outside and follow MacMillian to an alleyway of sorts. MacMillian will halt and the two of you will start to fire at the guards coming at the end of the alley. Just switch to your automatic and take them out. Soon a helicopter will appear over the apartments and it starts to charge at you. Switch to your sniper rifle and start unloading bullets into its windshield; you don't get points for accuracy, but sooner or later you'll hit the pilot. As the helicopter crashes to the ground it wounds Cpt. MacMillian and he can't walk, so your going to have to carry him. Pick up the injured MacMillian and start walking. You're time should be about seventeen minutes left, but you have plenty of time so no worries. With MacMillian in your arms, head west to an alleyway. Drop MacMillian off at the busted car near the stairs and quickly get your sniper rifle out. If you're fast enough, you should be able to snipe the three hostiles running to you from the west. If not, use frags/automatic fire to kill them. Three enemies will also engage you from the east, making this a two front battle. Stay behind the staircase or the house wall so you don't die. When you're done with the troops on the west side, start with the ones on the east side. One should be an easy shot between the staircase and the house; the other is in the brush near a broken car; and the last is hidden in the corner to the left. Pick MacMillian back up and use the yellow indicator to guide you in the right direction down the alley. Instead of trying to kill the two enemies in sight out of the alley, opt to run through the brush and make a mad dash for the apartment. Take the right doorway and use the debris slope to ascend to the second level. From here, make your way south to the other side of the building. When you get to the middle stairwell and MacMillian asks you to put him down, do so by the door (he can shoot through it) and enter the room. Just stand still at the doorway and wait until a dog at the far end of the room starts to growl. Down him and try to take the door on the right. Some firing and growling will follow, so make your way back to the first doorway (where MacMillian is at) and shoot the second dog. Continue infiltrating the base by playing this cat-and-mouse game; there should be one hostile and one dog left. MacMillian will give the "all clear". Run back, pick him up, and head to the south part of the building. Exit and head southwest to another building. Take the right door and go through the locker room/bathroom. Once you reach the pool, you have a couple of options on what to do with the dogs: 1. If you put MacMillan by the side of the pool(not in the pool), the dogs will run outside and kill the two guards there. 2. If you just head outside and pass by the dogs, later, in the beginning of the sniping part, the dogs will run out and attack the incoming enemies. You can use the second option to get a few quick kills as the dogs distract the enemies who are looking for you and kill some of them. Run over to the ferris wheel and you'll learn that a helicopter is coming soon. Follow the yellow indicator and drop MacMillian off at the yellow glowing area. Now it's time for preparation for the big fight. Claymore the hell out of the area, plugging up the open spaces between the cars. In addition, keep a few claymores and position them on the stairs going up to the ferris wheel. Go prone at the top of the ferris wheel and we'll get this party started. This is a long and extremely difficult fight, especially if you are not prepared with claymores and aren't a good shot with the sniper rifle. Luckily the claymores should hold off the enemy troops for quite a while from getting too close. Basically this place is sniper heaven. Snipe and snipe and then snipe again. Kill as many as you possibly can. Inevitably they will start to get through and sometimes go around the ferris wheel and try to backstab you from behind - if that happens quickly switch to your secondary weapon and dispose of them. Other than that, snipe, snipe, snipe, and you should be good to go. If the going starts to get especially rough, throw a few flashbangs to buy you some time. The rails around the entrance to the ferris wheel and the ferris wheel car itself will provide excellent cover. If you are about to die hide behind the ferris wheel car for a few seconds to regain your health. After the helicopter arrives, kill anyone in the ticketbooth near the ferris wheel and sprint on over to MacMillian. Luckily some of your allies will help you by consolidating the helicopter location with troops, so run over to the helicopter as fast you can, using the booth as cover. When you're inside just fire at enemy troops a little more and the mission ends as you fly away. Tips *When attempting to kill Imran Zakhaev, wait until he raises his arms in frustration (after the first helicopter pass), in a second the wind will drop which is the best time to shoot him. *Only shoot the enemies you need to kill to allow you to get to the next stage. *There is a trick allowing you to use your claymores and C4s twice in the final part where you have to survive until the helicopter arrives.When MacMillan tells you to put him down behind the ferris wheel,put him down anywhere but the ferris wheel and set out your explosives.After you set them up,put MacMillan in his spot and you will have 8 claymores and 3 C4s again allowing you to set up twice as many explosives. *Remember to place MacMillan in a good tactical position to give backup. *When at the ferris wheel, allow Captain MacMillan to cover his side and you cover the other side. *Many enemies funnel up the stairs to the ferris wheel, make sure they aren't the ones who kill you. *The best tactic for Veteran difficulty is to plant all your C4 on the rise behind the Ferris Wheel (because many enemies go prone there and they are hard to see because of the grass), hide behind the bumper car ride, and when the helicopter arrives detonate the C4 and sprint to MacMillan. Before picking him up throw a flashbang to your right to blind any enemies attacking you from the Ferris Wheel. Also, be sure not to plant any claymores too close to the C4 blocks, because when they go off they will take the C4 with them. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 22' is located, like Laptop 21, at the top of a fire escape. It is after the building where MacMillan says "Let's try to lose them in there". *'Laptop 23'As soon as you drop Captain Macmillan and plant your claymores,stand in front of the place where enemies pour out,when Macmillan says tangos in sight,wait until you hear gunfire behind you and rush forward and take a right to find an opened door the intel is in there,no waiting for helicopters required Xbox 360 Achievements *'Piggyback Ride' is obtained by successfully completing this mission on any difficulty. *'The Shot' is obtained by successfully completing this and the previous mission on Veteran difficulty. Video Gameplay footage complilation ISv9NuaLPp8&fmt=18! Trivia *The scene where Zakhaev's arm is blown off was the first time you could dismember someone in the call of duty franchise. In Call of Duty: World at War, mutilation is actually quite common. *When watching careful (using slow-mo) you can see that MacMillan is not hit by the helicopter as believed by many. Right after the helicopter got hit sprint forward so that you are mostly safe. When McMillan now realizes that the helicopter is coming down right in front of you both, he also starts to sprint into your direction, falls down, stands up, makes some meters and falls down again. The downed helicopter now slides in your direction and luckily stops centimetres in front of the Captain. Though the motor is off, the rotor makes the last turn, very slowly and with no power. McMillan stops it with a touch of his hand, and you can literally see him breathe up because he did not get hit. If you play the normal way you won't see this scene, only MacMillan lying directly in front of the helicopter. Many players think he got a shot into his leg, this would explain his difficulties to escape from the sliding helicopter wreck. Also, if he got hit by the wreck much more damage would be done and he surely wouldn't be able to support you any more. Also if you turn around and watch MacMillan he might fall over the fence thus injuring his leg. *All Ghillied Up and this mission are actually two parts of the same mission, therefore, the weapons you have in the second should be the same ones you had at the end of the first. They aren't. The M21 in All Ghillied Up is suppressed, in One Shot, One Kill, it is not *If you complete All Ghillied Up and swap out your pistol for something else before starting this mission, you will start with an AK-47 instead of a USP. But if you swap the USP out for an RPD, the RPD is carried over into this mission. *This is one of the hardest missions on Veteran, mostly focused on the final part because the enemies eventually will overwhelm you and manage to flank and get in firing range, not being able to gun them down fast enough. *If you look into the Sea Knight, you'll see that there's no pilot. *No matter where you shoot Imran Zakhaev, it shows that you shoot his arm. *If you stay in the ticket booth (somewhere near where you're supposed to put down the Captain)you will have higher chances of surviving the level... even under heavy fire(and even when your are getting bombarded with grenades the booth will protect you from their blasts, that's why I'd recommend this for the higher difficulties since only a well placed grenade at the open corner can kill you there) *In the ending part when the helicopter is waiting for you, if you take too long the helicopter will take off, leaving you and Macmillan stranded. *If you run to the helicopter without Macmillan, one of the soldiers firing at the enemy will shout, "where's Macmillan?!". *When you are looking through the scope of the .50 sniper, look to the left until you can look no more, fire a shot and Macmillan will say "are you daft?" *Near the ending of this mission, if you place Macmillian down, place all your Claymores about, and then place him on the target area, when he says you should place any claymores you have left, you will automatically gain 10 more, which, if placed with the others, will allow you to place 20 around the area. *This movie bears a slight resemblance to the sniper scene in the movie "Shooter." They start off firing at one or two guys at about 900m, when they are compromised and heavily outnumbered. They snipe out a helicopter to save some time, then hightail it. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call_of_Duty_4_Single_Player_Levels